


Hot and Fresh

by antibanana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Daddy Kink, Delirium, Don't @ Me, F/M, Face Slapping, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hot Dad, I can add tags if needed, I'm sorry I'm late, Incest, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo is 40, Masterbation, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey is 24, Self-Fisting, Slapping, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex, Was a teen dad now a hot dad, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibanana/pseuds/antibanana
Summary: This is the worst possible day to call out. Her dad is visiting the family coffee shop, and Rey just wants to prove that she's an adult now. Put together and in control. Totally. 100%. Even in heat.





	Hot and Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts), [succubusybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/gifts), [CaraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/gifts), [Scotian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/gifts), [OneStopMacabreShop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OneStopMacabreShop).



> I got a lot to update. I'm finally getting back to writing. Thanks for your patience. Also thanks for letting me be a part of this super cool and fun collection! ( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)  
> Love you guys <3

If today was any other day, then I would have been okay with this.

 

Just kidding.

 

No one ever looks forward to their heat cycle. At least not me. I’m not a fan of intense physical pain. I’m not a fan of losing control and delirium. I’m not a fan of taking increasing dosages of toxic suppressants. I’m especially not a fan of horny Alphas chasing you down, tracking you from the smell of sloshing slick down your thighs.

 

I don’t want to be a slave to biology, but I also don’t want to be stoic. Numb. Idle.

 

See how that sucks?

 

This makes it all the more the worse thing that could ever happen because my dad is visiting the coffee shop today and I want him to see that I’ve got it all under control. Twenty-four, and I’m leading the first of his five chain coffee shops. It’s been a successful six months.

 

So here I am, slick dripping, and dampening my leggings as I make order after order of drinks. Kaydel takes the register and the off-color humor while Rose finishes the orders off with detailed latte art. It’s a full house, and there’s plenty of Alphas in my shop. I can’t breathe. Rose lends me her scarf to cover up the smell of me, but it barely works.

 

The bell on the door rings, I look up to find my dad, in his usual black button down dress-shirt and slacks. I feel like a little girl again. _Save me, Daddy._

 

“Hi, girls!” He shouts from across the room, making his way through the crowd of customers.

 

“Hello, Mr. Solo.” Kaydel and Rose greet him in unison.

 

“Please call me Ben.” He flashes them his megawatt smile, then turns to me. I’m sweating and red. His jaw clenches and approaches the pick up counter where I am.

 

“Sweetheart, is everything okay?” You could taste his concern in the air.

 

I manage to respond. “Yes, Daddy. Everything is fine...Business is-”

 

His nostrils are flaring. “Honey, baby, you need to go home. This isn’t safe.” He looks around the room, noticing the leering men with empty cups just lingering around. He balls his fists so hard you can hear his knuckles cracking. “You have to go home. I’ll have Kaydel call the others in.”

 

“But!” Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I can do this, I know I can.

 

“But nothing. You’re going home. You need to rest. Take your suppressants --”

 

I lean in to interrupt him, whispering, “Daddy… I’m not taking suppressants anymore.”

 

“What?!” Dad looks like he’s gonna lose his shit. More people come into the shop, and finally I see Finn and a few others come over to the counter to clock in. “We will talk about this later. But for now…” Dad walks away from me briefly, only to meet him behind the counter. He ushers me out through the back door, and then I’m met with the cold staircase going up to my flat above the shop.

 

Panting, he finally speaks. “Go upstairs. I’ll bring home dinner and we’ll talk. I can pass by and get you something for your..." Dad takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Do you understand?” Our eyes meet. His eyes narrow and pupils blown. A glop of slick trickles down my inner thighs at the tone of his voice, and I’m embarrassed and disgusted to respond to my dad’s command like that.

 

My eyes are wet and I feel like shit. I’m supposed to have it together. “I’m sorry I disappointed you, Daddy.”

 

“No. Sweetheart, I’m so proud of you. Handling all that mess while making a mess.” I winced, Son of a bitch. “You just rest for now okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

***

 

Sweaty and naked, I wake up to a terrible ache below my belly. _Fuck a big, fat knot._ My sheets are hot and damp and suffocating. I manage to crawl out of the bed. The scent of musk and freshly ground coffee lingers in the air, so soothing. _Alpha? Alpha save me._ The next thing I knew I was in my dad’s closet. _Alpha._

 

I need it. I start pulling and pulling Dad’s clothing from his hangers, taking deep inhales from the collar of each article of clothing. _Yes._ Alpha scent is getting stronger and stronger. I follow it and find his dirty laundry. I put on his loose black v-neck. _Strong alpha._ I can feel myself throbbing in frustration and slick spills out of me. I need relief. I need relief. I need relief or else I’m gonna die.

 

My fingers find its way into my pussy, and I groan. One, two, three, then I fall back in the heap of Ben’s clothes - moaning as I fist myself roughly. Slick gushing out, soaking the clothes I’m lying on. I keep fisting myself, while taking sharp inhales of Daddy’s scent. Panicking that the shirt is starting to smell like me, I grab the first thing my free hand could. I sniff his boxer briefs. _Alpha. Alpha. Oh, Alpha._ I feel myself clenching down on my wrists, reaching far down inside me as I can - chasing relief.

 

“Rey?” _I’m here, Daddy! I’m here in the closet!_ I moaned loudly when I felt my knuckles brush against my cervix.

 

“Sweetheart?” _Please, please find me._

 

“I got Italian.” _Fuck me. Please!_

 

A thud on the floor, and I see my dad, horrified. “Jesus Christ! Rey!” He’s sitting up slightly from the fall, hands extended behind him to keep him up and grounded. His eyes are on my pussy, gushing slick with nearly my forearm buried deep inside me. I’m too horny to care. I need relief.

I need an Alpha.

 

I need _him_.

 

“Daddy.” I need relief. My eyes are raining. “Daddy, help me. _Please_.”

 

“No. No, no, no.” _Alpha is crawling backwards. Alpha is panicking. Alpha is leaving. Need comfort._ I take my hand out of me, sticky with slick. I wipe it all over me. I crawl toward him, and he swallows, frozen in place. I won't let him leave me.

 

“Daddy, _please_ don’t leave me.” _You're mine._ I manage to straddle him, running the hand that was inside me down the back of his head. I cradle my dad’s head on my chest. “ _Please,_ please, I need relief.”

 

Sobbing, I palm his pants and find that he’s already rock hard and ready. 

 

He gives in, mouthing at my neck and I sigh. “Okay. Shit. Holy shit.” I take his hands in mine and guide it to my warm wet pussy. “Oh god. Shit. Baby, okay. Okay. For this to um _work_ you need to call me Ben, okay?”

 

My eyes are glazed over, in a trance. His voice is so rich and deep and soothing. _My Alpha. So cute._ “Yes, Ben. Take me. Now.” I guide Ben’s hand down my slit to the tight pocket of my ass. I let him squeeze the cheeks together. Massaging and groaning. _Take it out on me. Relieve my Alpha._ Daddy is calming down.

 

“Remember. Call me Ben, okay?” He’s still shaking and I’m not sure why. I’m getting upset.

 

I make haste and quickly unbuckle his belt and untuck his hard dick out of his pants. Growling, I roughly grab the length of him and sink down until I feel him bottom out inside me. Daddy groans loudly and despite his weak attempts of pushing me away, his leg kicking out when I start bouncing on him.

 

“Rey - _God -_ fuck you’re so...Uhf!”

 

“Oh, yes! Ah! Dad--”

 

A slap to my face jolts me to face my Alpha fuming. “I told you not to fucking call me that.” I get another one and he starts to thrust up into me harder and faster, enough to knock the wind out of me. “BEN! Say it! Say my name,” he hisses so closely to my lips he could kiss me.

And I do.

 

Ben’s eyes widen as I kiss him ardently, slurping his tongue into my mouth. I want everything from him. I want his groans to die in me. I bounce on his cock in time with him thrusting in and slick runs out of me like I’m a broken faucet. I feel his eyes on me, and when I meet his, his face hardens. “How’d you manage to fit your fist and then _me_  inside your tight little cunt? Needy girl.”

 

He slaps the mound where my clit is out and engorged and I yelp in delicious pain. “Ben! Ah!”

 

He grabs my hair in a fist and pulls back. “There we go! _Again!” Slap._

 

My pussy is throbbing. “Ben! Please!”

 

I feel myself clenching on his cock, tightening with each thrust. “Please, I… Uhh..” _Slap._ “Alpha. I need... I need your knot.”

 

“Good girl.” _Mmm, praise._ _Deep thrust. Alpha is deep inside. Good._ Daddy grins, and my eyes roll to the back of my head. Intense thrusting and the sensation of feeling full short circuits my whole body into a writhing orgasm. Ben chases my orgasm with his, pops a knot inside me, spilling his thick seed freely into me.

 

Panting, I collapse on top of my dad on the floor. The heady taste of pine and coffee grounds in the air as we come to terms with what just happened.


End file.
